SMST 5: The Princess of the Splugorth!
by ocramed
Summary: Sailor Moon is trapped on an alien version of Earth, where she becomes a warrior princess! Special guest Ranma Saotome! A part of the SMST/TRT Universe... ENDED!
1. Chapter 1

**SMST P5A: Warrior Princess of the Splugorth! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Rifts and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Although there have been other Rifts segments in other stories, this story will "collect" all those segments in a linear format. Hopefully, doing so will not violate the terms of the site. Also, this story takes place after the events depicted in "Samurai Jill". C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

****Part 1. "Preamble"**

**

* * *

**"YEAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH-!"

The samurai known as "Jack" was satisfied that his efforts were not in vein, especially since it was his friend "Jill" that went through great lengths to free him. Still, watching the demon dissolve into nothing gave him a sense of satisfaction…

Jack turns to Jill.

"You have allowed me to regain my honor, by returning me my sword years ago," says the ruggedly handsome Japanese samurai. "And thanks to you, I can return to my time, and end his menace…forever."

Usagi felt a mixture of sadness and happiness, as she realized that Jack was going home after all, while he…was not.

FWOOSH!

With Aku's destruction, the spell that was keeping Jack in the future was undone, as evidence by the sudden appearance of a spatial disturbance known as a "rift".

"Usagi, you should come with me," Jack says. "We can have a life of peace…together."

Usagi looks away. Living a life of peace was tempting, and living that life with Jack was not a bad prospect. However…

"I cannot," Usagi says. "I have…friends to attend to."

"In understand."

Jack bows his head.

"It was an honor fighting by your side."

Usagi bows her head likewise.

"The pleasure was mine, as well."

And then Jack turns to leave that hellish future…

"Jack!" Usagi asked.

"Yes?"

"You never told me your name."

Jack smiles. He was about to say his name, when the vortex suddenly sucked up the unknown samurai…and vanished.

Usagi sighed, as the rains came about. Such fierce atmospheric conditions tends to be the result of artificially created spatial dimensional rifts, since it is the tearing apart of the natural order…

As Usagi trekked down to the valley below, it became apparent that she had to use shelter of some sort. She squints her eyes, as she scans the area, until she came upon an opening of a cave.

'Great,' Usagi thought to herself, thinking that a wild animal might be occupying the cave. Not that it was a problem for her to deal with the occasion bear. After all, her skills as a swordswoman and a martial artist were phenomenal at this point in her life. She had to be good, since it was the only way to defeat Aku in the first place

'Out of the flying pan and into the fire, I guess…'

However, luck was somewhat on her side, since the cave was neither occupied nor deep, most likely due to the fact that the mountain that the cave existed within was somewhat treacherous and unstable.

"At least I can take a nap," Usagi says to herself, as she enters the cave. "In fact, I can use this time to meditate on my next course of action. And just so that I won't be 'surprised'…"

Using her chi-enhanced strength, Usagi moved a large stone in front of the cave's entrance.

THOOM!

"There," Usagi says, as she sits her pack down. She took out her special flashlight that needed only to be jerked several times to activate, since it didn't need batteries. And in a world where civilization fell, batteries would be hard to come by.

"Not bad," the Moon Princess says to herself, as she gets her bedding ready for the evening. "I'm not too hungry…eh, I'll wait until morning to find food."

With that, once she got herself comfortable, Usagi went to sleep. As she slept, she dreamed of her youth, and of home…

The night wore on, as the rains filled up the valley. Due to the fact that Usagi had sealed her cave thoroughly, no water seeped into cave. However, as the temperature began to drop, the water froze over. However, Usagi continued to sleep through all this, preferring to rest, rather than face an uncertain future…

Two hundred years later…

Much of the surrounding land near Usagi's cave had changed over the years. The valley was now a meadow, while a river ran threw it. A forest had long since sprouted around the area…

BOOM!

Usagi emerges from her hole with a yawn.

"I should have known that the 'Art of Sleep' technique would have caused me trouble," the Moon Princess says to herself, as she shook off the dust.

The 'Art of Sleep' was a meditation technique that allows a person to achieve a suspended state. Some would say that a true master could achieve immortality…

Well, time to get something to eat," Usagi says, as she extended her senses. She did have gold, silver and precious stones to help pay for things…

"Ah," Usagi says to herself, as she picked up a collection of life signs with her senses. "Let's see what happened while I slept…"

And with that, Usagi followed the river downstream, where she hopes to find a river or township. Unknown to her, a group of alien slavers were on their way to the same human settlement, with the express purpose of obtaining fresh "meat" as well…

A few days later…

"Oof!" Sailor Moon says, as she was put in the pen with the rest of the newly acquired slaves.

The hulking guardsman, called an "Overlord", smirks, as he turns away from the gate.

"Are you okay?" says a voice.

Sailor Moon looks up to see a human female. The female appeared to be lean, with long, dark hair…

"Need a hand?" the woman asked, as she extends her hand in friendship.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sailor Moon says, as she reaches for her new friend's hand. "You know where we are?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we're in the pens for potential concubines," the woman says.

"Ah, nuts," Sailor Moon says, as she felt her dampening collar. Had she not be so distracted in saving that village from these alien enslavers, Sailor Moon would have already made her escape. Sailor Moon had wished that she were at her peak. However, spending years in a suspended state had degraded her physical skills as a martial artist. Certainly, her most recent master and teacher, Lord Roah, would be ashamed of how weak she had become…

'Still, at least those innocents won't be harmed,' Sailor Moon thought…

"Why are you wearing those garish cloths?" the woman asked.

"They are my costume," Sailor Moon says. "I'm a hero."

"A hero."

"Yes. I'm called Sailor Moon, the champion of Love and Justice."

"Huh."

"What's your name, if I may ask?"

"I am called 'Aloe', stranger."

"And…how did you get here?"

"I was…taken from my home on a raid a week ago," Aloe replies. "And I've been here for a few days."

"I see…"

"And you, stranger?"

"I got dumped here by some sort of vortex from another place."

"Ah, a 'rift' happened. I'm…sorry to hear that."

"Me, too-"

"YOU!" says a voice. "Meat!"

Sailor Moon turns to see the same Overlord that had put her in the pen.

"Huh?"

The pen's gate was opened. Sailor Moon sees that the Overlord was not alone.

"I want this one," says the cloaked figure, as it points a long, bony, talon-laden finger at Sailor Moon.

"ME?"

"Of course," says the Overlord. He then reaches in and grabs Sailor Moon by the arm.

"No-!"

Sailor Moon struggled, as she was taken to a loading dock. Loading unto transport vehicles were hulking figures, mostly male of varying species.

"I do not understand why would you send a potential concubine into the mines, my lord," the Overlord says.

"The reasons for my master's actions are his alone and his alone," the cloaked figure says. "However, this female has a power that will serve him well. However, I do not want her needlessly damaged…"

Two servants appear, as they swarm over Sailor Moon.

"What-?" Sailor Moon says, as she was held in place, as a chastity belt was put into place, even though it was paced over the one-piece portion of her magical sailor fuku.

CLICK!

"Sir," says one of the servants, as she hands her master the key to the chastity belt's lock.

"Why…why-?" Sailor Moon cried out.

"As I have just said, you have a power that will serve my master well. However, you need to be…tempered. The mines of Golgotha will do the trick, I think."

The cloaked figure turns to the Overlord.

"Take her away."

"NO-!" Sailor Moon yells, as the Overlord directs his fellow Overlords to take Sailor Moon away…

'In five cycles, you will be ready for the next phase of your destiny,' the Powerlord thinks to himself. 'And you will become a worthy general in army of the Splugorth Empire!'

Eventually, Sailor Moon was deposited in the mines of Golgoth, which happened to be a high gravity environment. Almost immediately, she was being threatened with 'molestation', however-

"Get away from her, you maggots!" says a female ogre, as she beat off Sailor Moon's would-be "molesters".

Sailor Moon looks up from the muck that was the result of ore, sludge and something that shouldn't be mentioned in pleasant company…

"If you don't want to be harassed, you better come with me," the ogress says, as she extends her hand in friendship. "Us females have to stick together, right?"

Sailor Moon gets up, as accepts her hand in friendship.

The days roll on, followed by weeks and months of hard labor. Without the benefit of her magical girl powers, Sailor Moon's costume began to wear-and-tear. Within five years, the only thing she was wearing was her now-fingerless gloves, her chastity belt and what's left of her top (now in the form of a bikini top). Pieces of cloth and leather were strapped onto her body to give herself some form of modesty. Then again, considering that the minds were hot and humid, stripping down to the bare essentials was a necessity. Still, in spite of all this, her new friends proved to be a source of comfort…

"Meals done!" "Amy" the Hobbit (short with hairy feet) says, as she tapped the pot of stew.

The mines also served as the homes to the slaves, and were designed to provide some sort of light within the caverns…

"Finally," says "Raye" the Drow (black-skinned elf), as she sits up. "I hope your meal improved from LAST time."

"Ah, don't be so cruel," says "Mina" the Draenei (blue-skinned, cow-like legs and tail), as she came over with her "salad" bowl. Due to conditions in the mines, having a salad meant eating moss and lichen.

"I prefer MEAT, my dear Mina," says "Lyta" the Ogre (green-skinned, big, small tusks). She was the one who saved Sailor Moon that first day in the mines…

"Lyta, you're suppose to have your vitamins and rocks," Mina says.

"You mean, 'minerals'," Amy says.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"…"

Raye could only shake her head in disbelief.

Sailor Moon giggled. Although working in the mines were tough, she did have friends to rely upon. And, like her, they all wore chastity belts to prevent accidental pregnancy from their male counterparts. Other than that, the females had to stick together to defend themselves…

And then there's the matter of Sailor Moon's health. The environment had caused a change in the humans that were brought to this planet, and Sailor Moon, without the protection of her magic, was not exception. She had grown a few inches, while her body matured. Working the heavily loads every year for the past five years had toughen up her body. Sailor Moon had gotten athletic over the years, but, now, her body was enhanced. She was just glad that she didn't get "mannish" in the process.

"You know, I enjoy times like these," Sailor Moon says. "I mean, working sixteen hours a day for the Empire can be rough."

"Well, all I know is that a new batch of slaves will be taken over from this place," Lyta says.

"Where will we go?" Amy asked. "Maybe I can be a house servant again."

"Well, for me, it's back to the gladiator arenas," Lyta says.

"I'll…probably be a concubine again," Mina says.

"Well, I do know that my clan is working to buy me back from the Splugorth, which is always a plus," Raye says.

Amy turns to Sailor Moon.

"What are you going to do, Serena?" Amy asked.

Sailor Moon sighs.

"I don't know. Maybe after tomorrow, I'll know what to do with my life."

"I'm sure things will work out…"

A few days later, the healers were examining Sailor Moon, while she was in chains…

"Well?" asked the Powerlord. A Powerlord, who looked like thin version of the Overlords, but with small horns and sharp teeth, were the managers of the Splugorth Empire…

The female healer looks up from her examination.

"She has been untouched, sire."

"Good."

"WHAT do you want?" Sailor Moon says red-faced with shame and embarrassment.

"I want to offer you a deal, young one," the Powerlord says. "I want you to lead an army."

"M-me?" Sailor Moon says.

"Yes. You see, I am a bit of a…prophet amongst my kind. I KNOW who you are, and what you are capable of doing, if sufficiently motivated."

The Powerlord pauses for dramatic effect.

"You were sent into the mines in order to hone your stamina and strength. However, I cannot motivate you to lead an army if you are uncooperative."

"You damn right I won't!"

"But given sufficient training and advice, I think you will be able to. So, what do you say?"

"No," Sailor Moon says. "I'm not going to hurt innocent people for you or anyone else."

"But if I say that you will only fight against my master's enemies and rivals, many of whom are many times WORST than he? And what if I will teach you how to harness that power of yours? Surely, you could use it to help you find your way home?"

'Home,' Sailor Moon thought.

"And, in between campaigns, you can participate in the gladiatorial games in Splynn, so you can earn your freedom. Of course, your inhibitor collar will be removed, so that your powers will be honed."

"I see…"

"Bottom line, I'm only going to offer this chance ONCE. Take or leave it."

"But…why ME? I'm just a magical girl."

"Really? Look at yourself, female."

Sailor Moon does just that. A combination of Golgoth's biosphere and the hard labor not only restored her to her prime, when her old master, Lord Roah, had hone her mind, body and skills, but had essentially made her a supernatural being that could withstand environments that made it inhospitable to normal people. And definitely, no one would believe her that she was ever "petite", even if shown the "before" pictures.

"But…why…?" Sailor Moon began to cry.

"As I've just told you, I possess prescience. Truth to be told, I am a trained Seer. And from my visions, I know that you are the one that my master needs to lead one of his many armies. Your mark and standard was shown to me in a vision. And using historical records, I knew that you were more than just a legend. But I knew that you needed to be…tempered for my master's purpose. So you were sent to the mines of Golgotha."

The Powerlord pauses for a moment.

"You see yourself as a champion of Light. I understand this. But I am giving you a way out of your predicament with honor."

"Really?" Sailor Moon says with a sniff.

"Really. You are of the Moon, the symbol of magic and of the hunt. Accept your destiny as a princess amongst the minions of the Splugorth Empire…and be free."

Sailor Moon thought long and hard about her predicament…

"Well?"

"I'll…take your offer," Sailor Moon says sadly.

"Good," the Powerlord says, as he extends his hand.

Hesitantly, Sailor Moon took it…

SSSSSSSSSSS-!

"Ow!" Sailor Moon says, as she looked at her hand. There was a silhouette of an octopus etched in her skin.

"You know work for my master, Lord Splynncrth of the Splugorth Empire. That mark is his symbol. Break your word, and you will die by his command. Understood?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good. Now, let me take you to your barracks, where you will begin your training…"

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

In a temple in an area once known as "Montana", a lone figure sits in a state of contemplation. For years, the man sought to relieve himself of the guilt he felt for losing a friend, even so far as to help found a society of knights as a means of combating the evils and monsters that plagued this wild and cruel world…

And then, the man, who was a senior member of a fellowship of "Cyber-Knights", opens his eyes.

"Usagi," Ranma says, with a facial expression that was a mixture of a smile and sadness. "You've returned to me…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next time: We take a step back as to how Usagi and Ranma survived in their respective circumstances, before Ranma begins his quest to find his long-lost friend Usagi. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMST P5A: The Princess of the Splugorth! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Rifts and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This chapter is an abbreviated entry.**

**Addendum: Just to keep score:**

**1) Adventures in the world of "Star Trek" (Archer's era).**

**2) Adventures in the world of "Dune".**

**3) Second Age of Man (era of Izanagi and Iussaset).**

**4) Time on Jurai (de-powered by Tsunami pf the Chosun).**

**5) Time in the Lucas Galaxy.**

**6) The Rifts encounter, Part 1 ("Samurai Jill", "The Princess of the Splugorth").**

**7) Third Age of Man ("The Hobbit", "LotR").**

**8) The Rifts encounter, Part 2 (the birth of Hulkusagi, and the war against the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse).**

**I hope that helps. C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

****Part 2**

**

* * *

**The alien spires of Splynn, the capital city of the conquered lost continent of Atlantis, Rifts Earth, jutted towards the heavens in an obscene manner. Then again, the alien master race, known as the Splugorth, was proud of their decadence, as well as their reputations as a conquering species. However, they have long since "outsourced" their military and administrative apparatuses to their minions, who number into the millions. Some were humans, captured through raiding parties. Others were so-called "extra-terrestrials" who were also captured through raiding parties. And then there were those species that signed away their freedoms in the hopes of being on "the winning side". Humans were the most popular species to "domesticate", since they were easy to breed, clone and motivate. And even when a few of them had such silly notions as "equality", "liberty" and "fraternity" stuck in their heads, the Splugorth knows that there were plenty of more humans who sought to curry their masters' favor for the equivalent of bread crumbs.

Besides, if worse comes to worse, humans do make a tasty treat.

It has been five years since the Moon Princess signed away her freedom. Since then, her masters have taken advantage of her knowledge and skills to lead raiding parties into other dimensions. And, as good as the word of a Splugorth, Usagi has been relegated towards go after rivals and actual enemies of the Splugorth, specifically those who were against the interests of Lord Spynncrth, ruler of Atlantis…

CHOOM!

The Stargate activates, as Usagi exits on horseback, while in front of her raiding army. Very few humans were given the honor of such a responsibility.

"I do say that we had a fun time in Mexico, Serena," Lyta says, as she rode on horseback with her friend to her side.

"Indeed," Usagi replied, as she pats a black bag that was slung over her left shoulder. It was filled with a dozen heads of vampires who refused to pay the proper tribute to Lord Splynncrth.

"Although, I could do without all the biting," Usagi says, as she absently felt her wounds on her free shoulder and neck.

"You better get that check before vampirism sets in."

"Well, it may be a bit too late to deal with some of the side-effects," Usagi says, as she bares her teeth. Her canines have become noticeable.

"Plus…I think I have a craving for a steak…rare."

"Still, you better get those anti-vampirism injections into ya, otherwise you'll turn into a full vampire," Lyta says with concern.

"Got it," Usagi replied. "Well, you deal with the debriefing, while I'm going to get an antibiotic shot before I present my prize to our master."

"Sure."

And with that, Usagi gallops on horseback to present the heads of the master vampires who had interfered in Lord Splynncrth's operations…

Usagi enters the private domicile of her master, Lord Splynncrth, the present Lord of Atlantis. Upon entering the inner chamber of the ruler of Splynn, she sees her handler Lord Zeks, a Powerlord. All Powerlords administers the Splugorth's empire and varying holdings.

"Lord Zeks," Usagi says with a slight bow.  
"My dear, I congratulate you on your success in the Vampire Kingdoms of Mexico," Zek replied. "And I noticed that you received some…wounds."

"Ah, yes," Usagi replied. "The vampire infection had already progressed a bit before I got a shot for it."

"Ah."

"Still, I do like the fangs, the heightened senses…and heightened regeneration."

"Will you keep them?"

"Sure. Otherwise, I wouldn't have 'trophies' to prove my courage."

"Very good."

"Anyway, I was thinking of rewarding my men with some R&R, before the season for the next gladiatorial games begin."

"That can be arranged. In fact, due to your success, Lord Splynncrth will reward you with the lion-share of the tribute."

"Thank you, Lord Zeks," Usagi says with a nod. "I'll be sure to thank the master-"

"Actually, I am giving my 'manager's cut'."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's my way of rewarding my faith in your capabilities."

"Thank you, sir."

"At any rate, the master is expecting you," Zeks says, as he shifts his weight. "Follow me…

And with that, Usagi is escorted to see Lord Spynncrth in his inner chambers…

Meanwhile…

The Academy of the Cyber-Knights was located within the bowels of an old American military installation embedded in what was once known as "Mount Rushmore". Legend has it that two time-lost men formed a pact at the base of the mountain, which would create a fraternity of knights. These new "cyber-knights" would continue the tradition of protecting the people from the menaces plagued the land. Since the academy's founding, Cyber-Knights have increased their numbers in the tens of thousands, and continue to teach new initiates the way of justice…

On this day, the head master of the academy, Lord Ranma Saotome, was giving personal instruction to a young student. She was the granddaughter of one of Ranma's former student from nearly fifty years ago. And in spite of Ranma's reputation of being a bit of a "ladies' man", the girl's parents could trust Ranma, due to the fact that Ranma took his role as teacher seriously.

"Okay," Ranma says, as he circles his student, while she performed her training exercise. "When you take a swing, do so only if you can recover."

"Yes, teacher," says Dora (nicknamed "The Explorer", for always wandering off for "adventure"), as she takes her swing. Her parents met when her father had traveled through the Vampire Kingdoms in Mexico. Afterwards, her father returned with his new bride to teach new students in South Dakota. In fact, Dora was born at the academy, which exposed her to the tenets of the Cyber-Knights. Thus, upon her eighteenth birthday, Dora signed up for the squire program. It was just by luck that Ranma was free to teach again…

"Now, execute the attack," Ranma says.

Dora raises her sword, before performing the "Horizontal Whirlwind Attack", which consists of rotating the sword arm until a momentum has been built up before fueling the attack with ki technique. Some would use lightning-based discharge, while others would use fire-based discharge. The end result, regardless of the method, is aggravated damage inflicted upon the opponent.

WHOOSH!

Ranma nods with approval, as he witnesses the familiar contrails of Dora's attack.

"Excellent, my squire," Ranma says, as he claps his hands.

"Thanks you," Dora says with a blush. "Father gave me some pointers."

"Well, considering that he is a certified 'vampire hunter', I expect no less from him-"

"Lord Ranma!" says an esquire, as he runs into the training area.

Ranma and Dora turn to see the technician. Esquires are those who have not been accepted into the squire program, but still work for the Cyber-Knights.

"Yes?"

"That special 'project' of yours might have gotten a lead," the esquire says, as he hands Ranma a data pad.

"Thank you," Ranma says, as he accepts the pad. He then quickly scrolls down the information…

"Teacher?" Dora asked.

"Bingo," Ranma says with a smile. He then turns to his student.

"Gather your things, we're going on a road trip to the Federation of Magic in Ohio."

"What's going on?" Dora asked.

"A good friend of mine has been helping me in my search for a mutual friend," Ranma says, as he gathers the training equipment.

"You have a friend?" Dora asked, as she helped her teacher.

"Yes. Two hundred years ago, a woman by the name of Usagi Tsukino disappeared after the defeat of a powerful demon named 'Aku'. I had thought that she might have died, and wanted to honor her memory by helping to create this academy with Lord Cooke."

"Oh."

"But, if this information is correct, then she might be alive. I'll have to see the evidence myself to verify if the clues are valid."

"I see…"

Silence.

"Teacher, is this person special to you?" Dora asked.

"Very," Ranma says, as he turns to leave the training area.

"Is…is she your girlfriend?" Dora asked. It was no secret that she had a crush on Ranma.

Ranma looks back at his student.

"No, she's my best friend," Ranma says with a smile.

Meanwhile…

KLUMP!

Usagi kneels before the monstrous, multi-tentacle form of her master.

"Master, I have made sure to send a message to your enemies," Usagi says, as she lowers her face. She wanted to avoid looking her Lord Spynncrth, since she was disturbed by it.

Splynncrth reaches over, and lifts Usagi's face with one of his tentacles.

"Do you find me revolting, Moon Princess?" Splynncrth asked.

"I…do not me to imply that you were unattractive, my master."

"And if I were to demand that you were to show me that I was not unattractive, would you?"

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"Well?"

"It is by your right that I would willingly allow you to use my body as you see fit, my master."

"Good answer," Splynncrth says, as he retracts his tentacle. "You recognize the fact that I can have my way with you at any time that I see fit, even if it means consuming you for nourishment."

"Of…of course, my master. Allow me to prove to you that I am worthy of your affections…"

With one movement, Usagi removed her Moon Kingdom broach, allowing all to see her "female charms".

"I do not have the key to my chastity belt, but there are other…means that I can fulfill your desires, my master."

Splynncrth was tempted to have his way with the Moon Princess. It was not unheard of amongst Splugorth-kind that humans are used as "toys" for their master's pleasure. However…

"No, I have other plans for you, my dear," Splynncrth says. "I had promised one of my Lords a suitable mate, and you shall be his reward."

Usagi gasped. Was she being betrothed to a perfect stranger?

"That's why I've ordered you to keep your chastity belt on at all times. I wouldn't want you to breed without my permission."

"Of course," Usagi says with a slight bow.

"As to your mission, I congratulate you on your success. And for that accomplishment, I reward you with the title of 'Princess'."

"R-Really, master?"

"Really. And along with that title, you will need a proper weapon. Zeks?"

"Of course," Zeks says, as he motions an attendant to bring out a long, wooden box.

"Present the gift to PRINCESS Serena," Splynncrth says.

Silently, the attendant presents the box to Usagi by opening it.

"Behold, I grant you Atlantis Greatest Rune sword: The Sword of Mars," Splynncrth says. "A warrior's weapon for a warrior princess."

Cautiously, Usagi takes the sword in hand. She could feel its power and passion through the grip.

"It is a sentient weapon, of course," Splynncrth says. "So you will need time to master it."

"Yes, sire," Usagi says, as she twirls the blade. She then places it back into its box.

"I am honored for this generosity," Usagi says with a bow.

"The honor is mine, my princess," Splynncrth says. "Get some rest; you have a busy day tomorrow when Zeks initiates the celebratory festivals in your honor."

"Thank you, sire. I will make you proud of me."

"I know."

**Tbc. **


	3. Chapter 3

**SMST P5A: Warrior Princess of the Splugorth! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Rifts and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Although there have been other Rifts segments in other stories, this story will "collect" all those segments in a linear format. Hopefully, doing so will not violate the terms of the site. Also, this story takes place after the events depicted in "Samurai Jill". C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3: "Free At Last?"**

**

* * *

**

BLAM!

A week later…

The Princess of the Splugorth slams her battle axe on the shield that the gargoyle was using to defend itself. The gargoyle was captured in Germany during a Splugorth raid, and was known to have killed many combatants on the battlefield.

The gargoyle growls, as it used its tail in an attempt to side-swipe his foe.

SWISH!

The princess jumps into the air by performing a jumping leg split. While still in the air, she threw a long dagger at the tail, sticking it into the ground.

THAK!

"RRRWAAAARRRRR!" the gargoyle screamed.

Taking advantage of this impromptu distraction, the princess lands on her feet, grabs the hilt of her blade, and charges forward, and-

SLICE!

For a moment, all was calm, as the princess rose to her feet to face the back of her opponent.

"You lose," Usagi said, as she glared at the gargoyle.

The gargoyle said nothing, as his head fell off his body.

THUNK!

The crowd roars their approval, as Usagi picks up the head of the gargoyle. Victory was hers…

Meanwhile, in another part of the Arena, located in the city of Splynn, the capital of Atlantis (on Rifts Earth), Lord Splynncrth turned towards his fellow Splugorth.

"So, Lord Synncrth, what do you think of my warrior princess?" Splynncrth asked.

"She is adequate, I suppose," Synncrth said. "While it is impressive that you have trained a slip of a humanoid female into a warrior, she has yet to prove herself outside of a battlefield, or the small time fights."

"What do you propose?"

"I recently had Rune swords made, using the essence of two Olympian gods as the basis. They are brand new, and I was thinking that since you are holding this year's annual 'contest of champions' here in Splynn, those swords could serve as the prize…for those who survive, of course."

"Of course," Splynncrth said. "Go on…"

"And we should make it interesting. Say…the winner earns his or her freedom in the process."

"I don't want to lose one of my top generals."

"Hey, they're risks involved for sure," Synncrth said. "And I promise you that it'll be worth your while."

"What can you offer that would give me a reason to risk losing the 'Splugorth Princess'?"

"That would be me," said a green, hulking man, as he enters the domicile of the master of Atlantis. He was balding, and he wore a beard…

"Ah, Dr. Banner, you've arrived in time," Synncryth said.

"I prefer to be called…'The Maestro', if you don't mind," Maestro replied.

"What can a transformed human do for me?" Splynncrth asked.

"That is precisely why I am here, Lord Splynncrth," Maestro said. "You have many humans as cattle…either as labor, warriors or food. I can manufacture an army of hulks, one that will protect your interests here and abroad."

"His methods are astounding, Splynncrth," Synncrth said.

"I'm curious," Splynncrth asked. "What's in it for you?"

"I need facilities to conduct my research," the Maestro said. "Lord Synncrth says that you have the best facilities in bio-wizardry and other meta-altering technique, yes?"

"That is true. Being the Lord of Atlantis allows me to access countless of worlds across time and space."

"And that is why I seek to help you in your endeavors, once Synncyrth releases me from my present contract."

Splynncrth thinks for a moment…

"Done. The Splugorth Princess will be allowed to compete openly for her freedom, with the Rune Swords 'Mars' and 'Venus' as the prizes."

"Excellent," Synncrth said. "And certainly, we can take advantage of the gambling situation."

"Then, proceed," Splynncryth said.

The Maestro smiles, but for another purpose…

'Once I have my cathexis chamber set up, I will be ready to…acquire…the Splugorth princess for myself. For now, I will have to go along with these fools…'

And so, that was that.

Ranma, with Dora, his squire, at his side, infiltrates the tournament, and racks up some impressive wins. Eventually, he and Usagi nearly destroyed the Arena using high-yield martial arts. However, rather than kill each other, they declared a tie amongst each other. Lord Splynncrth was not happy about these turn of events, but he was a being of his word. So, the Rune swords "Mars" and "Venus" were awarded to Usagi and Ranma respectively. Interestingly, Ranma had the key to Usagi's chastity belt, given to him by mysterious means…

Actually, Lord Splynncrth lied about not having the key, since he wanted to jerk Usagi around into serving him forever. Still, he made a killing in the Arena, and his renown amongst his peers grew. So, out of the goodness of his heart, he let her go. It would only be years later, after a trip from Jurai in another timeline, since Rifts Earth was a gateway to any place, time and dimension, that the Maestro would organize events that would lead to Usagi's capture and subsequent transformation into…the Hulkusagi. But…that is a story for another time.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I decided to end this story now, since my interest in it is gone. Now, I can work on other things, and hopefully do well in that. Later!**


End file.
